Love Bites
by Lun'Art
Summary: En amour, il n'y a que le premier faux pas qui coûte. -Albert Willemetz. Luffy le savait, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il allait se réconforter grâce à lui, grâce à ça. [SongFic] /Yaoi\


Heya ~  
Voilà, comme promis, j'ai réussis finalement à le sortir pour la fin d'année ! Yeah !  
Un petit mot sera à la fin, mais je ne vous encombre pas plus.

Le petit mot de la bêta : ET C'EST LE RETOUUUUUUR ! Bref cette histoire est cool, prenez le temps de la lire. La bise.  
 **  
**Sur ce, Enjoy it ~ ****

* * *

 **** **  
** **Don't listen what your boyriend says**  
 **H** **e reads those magazines**  
 **That say you failed the test**  
 **You don't have what he needs**

C'est sûr que Zoro n'avait pas besoin de lui.  
Après ce coup de salaud, il y avait de quoi être déçu.

Luffy, un adolescent de 19 ans aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux yeux chocolat remplis de candeur et d'extase, venait en effet de réduire à néant 2 ans de relation. Son ex - à présent - était un homme de 21 ans, aux cheveux verts, aux yeux perçants et au sens d'orientation incroyablement mauvais du nom de Zoro. Roronoa Zoro.

Le noiraud était tombé sous son charme depuis longtemps, depuis ses 15 ans pour tout dire. Lorsque Luffy était en dernière année de collège, il était toujours absent lors de ses cours, tant il pensait au vert, qui lui était en seconde année de lycée.  
Ses amis lui avaient souvent dit qu'heureusement qu'il était surdoué -d'une certaine manière - sinon il n'aurait jamais eu son brevet.

Et ce fut toujours de même dans ses études.  
Lorsque le vert avait une épreuve cruciale, qui pouvait décider de son avenir, il n'écoutait plus rien, ni personne, se contentant de prier pour son amour secret.  
Peu importait, tant qu'il réussissait. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais surtout quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.  
Alors là, ce fut un capharnaüm.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu les propos homophobes, les insultes, les critiques.  
Dieu sait qu'il en avait eu.  
Et Dieu sait aussi combien ils n'en avaient rien à foutre.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les mises en gardes de tous. Ses ami(e)s, sa famille, et même des connaissances.  
Mais qu'importe.  
Il pensait connaître mieux que personne le vert, qui avait été avant son meilleur ami, avant de devenir son amour.

Son premier amour.  
Son premier baiser.  
Son premier rencard.  
Sa première rupture.

Son premier tout.  
Son premier rien.

Mais voilà, il s'était lamentablement trompé.

Le vert n'avait pas été sa première fois. Personne ne l'avait été.  
Il l'avait refusé plus d'une fois à son petit ami, n'étant pas prêt à passer le cap.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, loin de là ! Mais.. quelque chose lui disait que non. Il ne pouvait pas.

Donc forcément, il avait été voir ailleurs en douce.

 _Forcément._

Allez coucher avec un autre homme, ou avec une autre femme était tellement plus facile que de le quitter.  
Cacher son jeu, c'était si facile.

Et Luffy allait chercher du réconfort chez son meilleur ami, Sanji, un jeune homme blond du même âge que l'ex du noiraud, très séduisant et coureur de jupon, malgré sa bisexualité.

Mais surtout, le blond était amoureux du jeune homme, depuis un moment.  
Et malgré qu'il n'avait rien dit, tout le monde savait qu'il était mordu de lui.  
Sauf lui, justement.

L'amour rend aveugle.  
Zoro avait tant hypnotisé Luffy par de belles phrases, que Sanji était passé à la trappe, sous les yeux remplit d'amour du brun.

 **I slither like a viper** **  
** **And get you by the neck**

Zoro adorait mordre Luffy au cou.  
Et Sanji n'avait jamais supporter cette vision plus qu'immonde pour lui.

Son protégé avait toujours quelque part, une trace.  
Une trace de possession, comme un poison, un venin qui se glissait sur sa peau, comme marqué au fer rouge.

Il n'y avait aucun « propriété privé » noté, mais c'était tout comme.

Et chaque fois que Luffy oubliait de le cacher par un col ou une écharpe, ou tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas envie, le blond lui exprimait son dégoût.  
Pourtant, le noiraud ne lui en voulait jamais, pensant que c'était simplement le manque d'amour qui parlait pour lui.

Mais Sanji savait.  
Il savait que ce n'était pas du tout ça.

Le blond savait qu'il voulait le remplacer.  
Il voulait placer sa bouche à son cou, il voulait aspirer sa peau et y laisser une délicate marque rougie.

Oh oui.  
Sanji ne demandait que ça.  
D'enlacer son amour par derrière, dévorant son cou, lui laissant d'incalculable traces d'affection.

Mais voilà.  
Il ne pouvait pas.

Et à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'autre tête de cactus, qui ornait toujours un sourire triomphant, rapprochant Luffy de lui, une main sur sa hanche, alors que cet être si innocent qu'était son protégé se laissait faire, demandant souvent des explications à l'autre, alors _lui_ disait uniquement du pipo.

Le mensonge était une partie incroyablement grande chez Zoro.  
Il mentait tout les jours.

 _Surtout pour allez voir sa pute._

C'est ce que pensait Sanji. Et il ne regrettait jamais ses mots.  
Parce que, même avec tout le respect qu'il avait envers les gens, il se permettait d'insulter _quiconque_ qui touchait à son Luffy.

Ne jamais le toucher, lui faire du mal, ou le détruire.  
C'était une des règles que Sanji faisait appliquer à tout le monde.

Et si la personne ne la respectait pas, alors il se permettait de lui lancer les pires insultes.  
Quand on annonce les règles, on les respecte, ou on les déshonore.

C'était ce que le blond se disait.

 **I know a thousand ways to help you forget about him** **  
** **That bitch can eat him heart out!**

« - C'est qu'un con. J'te l'avais dit. »

Malgré son meilleur ami, encore perturbé par la rupture, Sanji n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être sarcastique à ce moment là.  
Il lui avait toujours dit.  
Toujours prévenu.

Alors entendre le noiraud se plaindre était dur.

« - Je sais.. »

Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Que dire d'autre ?  
Puisque de son côté, Luffy savait pertinemment que le blond avait raison.

C'était sans compter toutes ses mises en gardes.  
Mais bon.. L'amour rend aveugle.

« - Lu', j'crois que tu te rend pas compte de l'irrespect qu'il a eu envers toi ! Merde mais réagis !  
\- Comment tu veux que je réagisse mieux ? Je l'ai quitté ! J'ai quitté le mec que j'aimais le plus dans ce foutu monde !  
\- Luffy, il y a d'autres personnes qui t'aime tout autant. Tu le sais.  
\- C'est pas le même amour ! »

Oui.  
Pas le même amour.  
Toujours ces même mots.  
Toujours cette même douleur sourde au fond de ses tripes.

« - Hé bien essaye de trouver le même amour chez quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui t'attend quelque part.  
\- Où alors ? Dis le moi si tu sais !  
\- Lu'-  
\- Zoro me l'avait dit ! Personne d'autre voudra de moi. J'suis tellement agité, incontrôlable, irresponsable, immature.. Comment veux-tu que quelque d'autre me supporte comme lui le faisait ?  
\- Lu'-  
\- Nan mais sérieux Sanji ! Puis comment j'ai pu être aussi con pour rien voir ! »

Il préférait attendre. Il avait dit le nécessaire. C'était maintenant à l'autre de se calmer et de réfléchir.

Puis ça va.  
Lui aussi avait la patience de l'autre con avec Luffy.

Fallait pas abuser non plus.

L'autre continua ses lamentations un moment, avant de se calmer, et d'observer son meilleur ami.  
Son seul œil visible le regardait d'un air indescriptible, son café à la main.

Il n'aimait pas utiliser ce regard, mais lorsque le noiraud était ainsi, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« - Enfin calmé ?  
\- Hum.. »

Sanji bu une gorgée de sa boisson, avant de regarder à nouveau son partenaire.  
Connaissant son silence, il sentait venir la connerie gros comme-

« - Sanjiiiiii j'ai faiiiiiiiim ! »

..Une maison.  
Alors, dans un soupir, il se leva et partit vers la réserve, lui ordonnant de rester assis.  
Mais bien sûr, un Luffy qui obéit, est un Luffy malade. Or, en pleine santé, il décida de se lever et d'aller en cuisine, fouiller dans les casseroles présentes à la recherche de bien-être gustatif.

Mais lorsque le blond revint, et qu'il vit le noiraud remuer ciel et terre pour avoir un tant soit peu de nourriture, il le mordit au cou.  
Pas méchamment. Juste une petite morsure, un petit mordillement.  
Et Luffy se retourna en le sentant, mais rigolant.

Ça avait toujours été un tique. Un tique que le plus âgé avait inventé à une époque. Ça lui permettait de pouvoir ressentir cette sensation. Cette sensation si désirée, qui lui était inaccessible.  
Mais il avait toujours sourit en voyant le jeune rire aux éclats, sensible à cette endroit.

Et voir le cactus enrager à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.  
C'était parfait.  
La cerise sur le gâteau !

Ils sourirent.  
Peu importait la raison, ils adoraient sourire ensemble, rien qu'avec un regard.

Après – beaucoup - de jérémiades de la part du plus goinfre, ils finirent par manger en toute sérénité, malgré l'agitation de ce dernier.  
Et alors qu'ils firent la vaisselle, Luffy paraissait encore plus agité que d'ordinaire, ce qui l'agaçait fortement.

« - Luffy tu peux a- »

Il se stoppa.  
Les mains du noiraud étaient sur ses joues, trempées, alors que le jeune riait.  
Mais la vision ses lèvres courbés en un sourire, luisantes et envieuses, le laissaient perplexe.

Tenter.. ou non ?

Il prenait le risque de perdre son amitié, certes.  
Mais cette occasion ne se montrerait pas deux fois.

C'est ce qu'il avait pensé.  
C'est pourquoi il avait penché sa tête, afin se faire rencontrer leurs lèvres, laissant Luffy perdu.

Il prolongea, alors que le brun ne bougeait toujours pas, pétrifié par l'acte qu'il se produisait.  
Il se sentait.. sale.  
Il devait partir.

Alors dans un élan de courage, il repoussa violemment le blond.  
Il n'arrivait même pas à sortir un mot, tant la tristesse et la colère se disputaient dans son cœur **.**

Et il partit, claquant la porte comme il se devait, laissant son meilleur ami-

Pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça ?  
Ce geste.. Il l'avait.. salit. C'était le mot.

Et le fautif lui, s'alluma une cigarette, ne pipant pas un mot dans sa maison, remplie d'un silence pesant.  
Que pouvait-il dire ?  
Rien.

Il avait _totalement_ foiré.

 **My lips are pale and vicious** **  
** **You're foaming at the mouth**

Plusieurs mois après, le blond n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles.

Plus. Rien. Du. Tout.

Il avait tenté.  
Tenté de s'expliquer.  
Tenté de s'excuser.

Mais rien à faire, le contact était totalement rompu.

Alors que de son côté, Luffy profitait à fond de sa liberté.  
Bien que tout le monde n'ait pas le même sens de _liberté._

Avant, quand le noiraud parlait de liberté, il aspirait à une vie sans regret, une vie où il était maître de ses actes, où il pouvait voler, risquant de rencontrer des obstacles, mais les surmontant grâce à ses amis, sa volonté, et sa passion.

Maintenant, il envoyait tout valser.  
Sa liberté était d'être libre comme l'air tout simplement.

Plus de règles.

Des amis ? Qu'importe. Il pouvait charmer qui il voulait.

C'est pourquoi chaque soir, il se retrouvait dans un bar dans le centre ville.  
Vers les coups de 21 heures, il attaquait une proie repérée sur la piste.

Il aimait bien les beau bruns ténébreux, comme Law, un de ses amis. Mais celui-ci était casé avec son frère de coeur, il ne pouvait donc rien faire.  
Mais surtout, le chirurgien ne viendrait jamais dans des endroits pareils sans son beau brun **.**

Il repéra un brun. Et ne tarda pas à le détailler comme une machine.

 _Ohw._

Pas brun, _roux_. Enfin, brun aux reflets roux.  
Un joli châtain, révélé par les lumières, qui s'avance au bar.

Jolis yeux verts.  
Quelques petites tâches de rousseurs discrètes.  
Des lèvres rosées.

Et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, de jolis pecs cachés sous un débardeur aux manches bien larges, d'où la vue sur son torse.

 _Miam ~_

Passant la langue sur les lèvres, il l'aborda d'un fier et assuré sourire, lui proposant un verre.

Luffy opérait toujours de la même manière.

 _Bonsoir.  
_ _T'es bien mignon.  
_ _C'est quoi to_ _n_ _nom ?  
_ _Ça te dit un verre ?  
_ _Hey, la musique est pas mal, on va danser ensemble ?  
_ _T'es super sexy quand tu danses.  
_ _Tu veux qu'on passe chez moi, finir la soirée ?_

C'était souvent comme ça qu'il se retrouvait dans le lit de l'inconnu, gémissant son prénom à tue-tête, alors que l'autre profitait pour le remplir de suçons, de morsures, et baisers, serpentant sa peau comme un chasseur, en recherche de leur butin.

Il restait généralement jusqu'à 7 heures du matin, avant de prendre discrètement ses affaires, de se rhabiller, et de partir au lever du soleil.

Oui.  
Luffy _raffolait_ de cette vie pleine de dangers et de risques.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre de mots sur ces sensations qui le parcouraient.  
C'était indescriptible, mais il aimait ça.  
Il aimait le fait de vivre dans un amas de sentiments, pouvant passer de l'extrême à l'intermédiaire, pouvant passer d'un plaisir fou, à un ennui conséquent.

Avant, il voulait vivre paisiblement une vie avec son petit ami, sans accros, sans défaut.  
Aujourd'hui, il désirait l'envie de vivre une vie pleine de peps, de liberté, et de compulsions insensés et incontrôlées.

Un jour, peut-être que le souhait de se poser, et de trouver quelqu'un de sérieux lui reviendrait.

Mais ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui.  
Et il comptait bien profiter de l'instant présent.

 **You've suffered in the darkness** **  
** **I'll suck the pain right out**

Et pendant qu'un s'amusait, l'autre pensait.  
Le blond passait ses soirées à repenser à ses actes.  
Dans sa tête, ce n'était qu'un défilé d'images, lui répétant ses erreurs, qu'il aimerait _ô combien_ oublier.

C'est donc assis dans son canapé, un thé à la main, qu'il regardait la télé d'un œil absent.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?  
C'était la question existentielle pour lui.  
Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il l'aimait maintenant, qu'il ne se souvenait même plus comment.

Était-ce ce jour de plus, où il avait dû l'accueillir dans sa veste pour le réchauffer ?

Était-ce jour, où il avait dû s'occuper d'un Luffy gravement malade ?

Ou était-ce ce jour, où le noiraud avait officiellement présenté Zoro comme son petit ami ?

Oui.  
C'était sûrement ça.  
C'était sûrement à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments. Même s'il avait détesté par le passé le vert, on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé dès le début.  
Mais comme petit ami..  
Le blond avait pris un sacré coup ce jour là.  
Tellement qu'il s'était fait collé pour "inattention dérangeante en cours"

Tous des barjots dans ce lycée.

Et en parlant du cactus, il pensa à lui un moment.

Il avait su dès le départ qu'il le tromperait.  
Ce genre de chose, ça se sent.  
Alors quand il avait raconté à Luffy qu'il attendrait patiemment qu'il soit prêt pour passer à l'acte, Sanji l'avait sentit venir.

Cette phrase voulait tout simplement dire "T'inquiète chéri, j'vais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est pas de la tromperie ok ?"

Tch.  
Le poing sur sa joue, il l'avait dû sentir passer.

Même si une partie de son être avait été ravie, repenser à Luffy en pleure devant sa porte, complètement anéantit, lui annonçant sa rupture, lui brisait le cœur.  
Cette même porte, à laquelle quelqu'un venait juste de sonner.

 **So come and taste the reason** **  
** **I'm nothing like the rest** **  
** **I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me**

Sanji soupira, mais décida tout de même de se lever.

Déjà qu'il faisait la loque tous les soirs, il n'allait pas risquer de faire patienter un ami, bien qu'il n'ait invité personne.  
Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il découvrit Luffy sur le pallier.

« - Hey.. Je peux entrer ? »

Sanji hocha la tête et se décala, le permettant de passer.  
Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il _savait_ que le noiraud avait changé.

Mais malgré tout, il l'accueillit avec un café autour de sa table basse, la télé étant préalablement éteinte.

Mais ce que le cuisiner ne savait pas, c'était que Luffy revenait dans un seul but.

Charmer son ancien meilleur ami.

Luffy s'était posé la question.  
Devait-il continuer ses plans culs tous les soirs, où trouver un bon pigeon, amoureux de lui, qu'il serait sûr de pouvoir garder avec lui, afin de profiter de tous les biens faits qu'il ne pouvait avoir avec cette vie de fêtard ?

Il avait opté pour la seconde solution.  
Et le client parfait semblait être _Sanji_ **.**

Dans la tête des deux, tout était opposé.

Pour Sanji, il venait simplement s'excuser de ces mois d'inactivités, sans nouvelles, ni rien.

Pour Luffy, c'était un plan élaboré depuis des semaines, où les dialogues avaient été préparé, et les actions réfléchies.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, que ce soit les deux, c'était que ce changements de personnalité dans la tête de Luffy, était simplement dû au rejet, à la tromperie, et à sa peine de cœur.

Personne n'aurait pu le savoir.  
Puisque même lui ne le savait pas.

« - Je suis venu m'excuser et.. parler, de ce que tu as fait avant que je parte la dernière.. On peut ?

Commença le brun.  
\- Ohw, fit le blond surpris. Bien sûr.  
\- B-bah.. j'ai bien réfléchit et.. j'me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais vraiment.. alors, pourquoi on essayerait pas tout les deux ? »

Sanji le dévisageait, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça.  
Et Luffy lui, jubilait de son jeu d'acteur.

Mais ses plans furent contrariés par un Sanji soupirant.

« - Écoute Luffy, hum.. Comment dire.. J'veux pas m'engager dans un truc où t'es pas sûr de tes sentiments. Tu comprends ?  
\- Mais j'en suis sûr ! »

 _Sûr de pas vouloir renoncer à ce merveilleux plan._

« - Non, tu n'es pas sûr. T'es juste encore déçu de l'autre con et tu veux l'oublier. Ça à rien à voir Luffy.  
\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Y'a quelques mois encore t'étais prêt à me retenir et là c'est limite si tu me jettes ?!  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis pas en train de te mettre un coup de pied au cul pour que tu vires dehors.  
\- C'est pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi t'es si froid ? Je te plais plus ..?  
\- C'est pas ç-  
\- Quoi que c'est normal.. Je t'ai si mal traité ces derniers mois.. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles plus me voir.. »

Et toujours sur ce jeu d'acteur exquis, selon lui, il se leva en reprenant ses affaires, se dirigeant vers la porte, faisant bloquer l'esprit du blond un instant.  
Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se leva d'un bond et la claqua, la fermant.

Il était partit une fois.  
Il ne le laisserait pas partir une seconde fois.

« - Luffy-  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?! J'ai bien compris que tu voulais pas de moi !  
\- C'est pas ça ! Sauf que j'ai plus envie d'être pris pour un con par quelqu'un que j'aime !  
\- Ah parce que tu crois que je te prend pour un con ?! »

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la conversation ne soit plus que cris et hystérie.

 **That chick can eat h** **im** **heart out!**

« - Sanji putain ! J'ai envie de ton amour !  
\- Ah tu veux vraiment mon amour ?! »

Et Sanji céda, comme toujours face aux noiraud.  
Il l'embrassa avec fougue, décrochant un gémissement à ce dernier.

 _Gagné_. Pensa le noiraud.

 **It checks you in and kicks you down,** **  
** **And chews you up and spits you out**

Sanji envoya tout balader.  
Il n'avait plus envie de lutter.  
Et si le brun venait à se plaindre le lendemain, il lui reprocherait de l'avoir prévenu.

Mais pour le moment, il allait littéralement prendre son pied.

Les deux entreprenaient la sauvagerie, et la passion.  
Sanji lui, caressait ses courbes, déchirant presque ses vêtements, afin de libérer les obstacles obstruant ses mains.  
Luffy lui, ne cherchait même plus à réfléchir.  
Bizarrement, c'était meilleur que chaque soir.

Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas bu.  
Qui sait..

Ils finirent par atterrir sur le lit, laissant derrière eux une belle traînée de vêtements.  
Seuls leurs boxers demeuraient sur leur peau, bien qu'ils disparurent d'une rapidité folle.

Sanji était en fusion. Dans son corps, tout lui criait qu'il faisait une erreur, qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Mais il fit prestement disparaître ces voix, se disant que tant pis, il aurait toute la vie pour se plaindre, mais pas toute la vie pour faire ça.

Cette acte tant désiré.

Luffy était en extase. Son corps était chaud, avec des mains le caressant de long en large. Le blond se débrouillait à mer-veille ! Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

Il le caressait - et pas que les courbes croyez moi ! - avec sensualité, avec sauvagerie, malgré une pointe de tendresse.  
C'était tout Sanji.  
Prendre soin des autres, malgré l'agressivité ou la bestialité du moment.

Il gémit fortement lorsque le blond ne fit plus qu'un avec lui.  
Enfin.  
Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tant de temps, qu'il en avait marre d'attendre.

Les coups de bassins s'enchaînaient doucement, sûrement, avant de simplement devenir brusquerie et férocité.  
Les respirations devinrent saccadées.  
Les souffles devinrent chauds.  
Les gémissement devinrent grognements, cris, évoquant purement le plaisir.

À l'état pure.

Les pulsions remplaçant l'amour.

 **It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around** **  
** **They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate** **  
** **And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall**

L'amour..

L'amour selon Sanji, c'était de l'attente.

Il avait attendu longtemps avant de tomber amoureux, et maintenant que c'était arrivé, il n'avait plus envie de le lâcher.  
Luffy était revenu vers lui, il se disait que tout irait bien, et qu'il pourrait enfin vivre sa vie de couple comme il l'entendait.

L'amour, c'était aussi beaucoup de tromperie.

 _L'amour rend aveugle._  
Cette phrase, il ne se l'était jamais autant répété.

L'amour l'avait aveuglé lui aussi, comme Luffy, comme tant d'autre.

Luffy..  
Luffy avait changé, c'était certain, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment y croire d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de briser ce bonheur qui l'avait envahit, lorsqu'il avait vu le noiraud sur le pallier.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il arriverait à le tenir par n'importe quels moyens.  
Et ça, Sanji n'aimait pas.  
Il savait, inconsciemment, qu'il était pris au piège.  
Prisonnier des fils invisibles* qu'il tenait dans sa main, le manipulant comme une vulgaire marionnette.

C'est sûr.  
Il était conscient de ça.  
Mais il savait aussi que parmi tout ce qui existait..

 _L'amour méritait d'être sauvé.*_

C'est pourquoi il ferait tout, absolument tout, pour que ce couple dure.  
Même s'il devait se mettre à genoux.

 **I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"** **  
** **I've felt pleasure without pain** **  
** **My soul you'll never tame!**

L'amour..

L'amour, lui, Luffy, en avait marre.  
Il ne voulait plus tomber dans ce cercle vicieux.

Il avait déjà trop, _trop_ souffert, et ne voulait plus recommencer.

Il le savait, au fond, que le blond ne lui ferait jamais de mal.  
Il était bien trop.. innocent pour ça.

Maintenant, Luffy ne voulait plus _d'amour_ **.  
** Il voulait du _plaisir_.

Comme le sexe.  
C'est pourquoi il en demande, sans relâche.

Le sexe lui donne ce plaisir, dont il raffolait, et dont il avait envie.  
Mais surtout, le sexe n'offrait pas la douleur qu'une relation offrait elle.

Pas de rupture, donc pas de dépression.  
Pas de tromperies, donc pas de déception.  
Pas d'engueulades, donc pas de soumission.

Voilà ce que Luffy voulait.  
Il voulait sa liberté, son indépendance.

Il n'avait plus envie d'être prisonnier d'une cage.  
Son âme ? Hors de question qu'il la vende !

Plutôt mourir que de finir à nouveau comme il l'avait été, après sa rupture.

C'est pourquoi, il était si fier de son plan.  
Ça lui faisait de la peine, de devoir manipuler ainsi son ami, mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
Et après tout.. c'était un peu de sa faute si il en était arrivé là non ? S'il souffrait.. et bien tant pis. C'est ce qu'essayait de se convaincre le noiraud.

Mais il se disait surtout comment serait son avenir, ou comment il l'espérait.  
Libre.  
Indépendant.  
Plein de plaisir.  
Sans douleur.

Voilà comment il le voyait.  
Il espérait maintenant que tout se passe comme dans sa tête.

 **Love bites, but so do I, so do I** **  
** **Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I**

Lorsque le soleil se levait à l'aube, ils venaient de finir.

Finir cette nuit de passion.

À vrai dire, Luffy avait été surpris de voir que le blond serait si endurant.  
Ça promettait de bonnes choses pour l'avenir.

Il s'était donc blotti sur le torse musclé et bronzé du cuisinier, afin de profiter de sa chaleur.  
C'était un petit rituel qu'il s'offrait après chaque séance, pour profiter comme il se devait de l'autre, avant de l'abandonner.

Sauf que cette fois, il pouvait rester autant de temps qu'il souhaitait dans le lit, et ça le rendait heureux dans un sens.  
C'était grâce à ça, qu'il avait ce petit sourire en coin, que Sanji observait depuis tout à l'heure.  
Qu'il admirait.

Parce que oui, le blond se posait beaucoup de questions.

Il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait leur avenir.  
Il se questionnait sur leur situation maintenant, comment devait-il l'appeler ?  
Il jugea les bons, et mauvais côtés de ceux qu'ils venaient de faire.

Mais dans tous les cas, il pensait toujours à eux deux.  
Jamais à lui seul.

Il estimait que maintenant, il pouvait penser pour deux.

 _Pour eux deux._

 **«- Neh, Sanji. »**

Il releva la tête, à l'appellation de son prénom, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.  
Des cheveux ébouriffés et plein de sueur.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait rêvé de les toucher comme ça, ainsi.  
Comme tout son corps, sur lequel il posa un rapide coup d'œil, avant de venir le regarder dans les yeux.

Des yeux chocolat, qu'il adorait dévorer du regard.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Lu' ?  
\- T'es mordu de moi ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Mordu d'amour pour moi ! Tu l'ais ? »

Le blond réfléchit un instant, avant de finalement répondre avec un sourire en coin.

« - Depuis longtemps. »

Luffy sourit.  
Tout s'était passé comme il l'espérait, mais bizarrement, il ne pensait pas vraiment à ça.

Il se contentait de sourire, de plaisanter, et de rire.  
Un rire qui avait manqué à son amant.

« - Tu vas voir comment je suis mordu de toi, moi ! »

Et sur ce, il le mordit au cou, le mordant ensuite partout, sur chaque parcelle.  
Car après tout..

 _L'amour mord, mais moi aussi, moi aussi._

 ** _Love bites!_**

* * *

Voilà voilà !  
Un bon OS de fin d'année comme on aime, sur une musique d'un groupe que j'adore particulièrement.

Petit mot pour clôturer cette année 2016 !

Je remercie particulièrement tous les gens qui me soutiennent, qui me lisent, qui m'aident (Comme ma bêta [Love sur toi ] ,ma grande sœur de cœur, qui m'aide aussi lorsque je bloque, et qui me donne toujours son avis, ainsi que ma petite sœur de cœur, moins présente mais tout aussi importante.)

Comme vous !  
Oui toi qui lis ceci je te pointe du doigt.

Chaque vues, chaque favoris, chaque suivis, chaque reviews me fait chaud au cœur.

J'ai commencé Alalía cette année (Qui est en pause, mais qui devrait revenir quand même l'année prochaine) qui a eu un succès auquel je ne m'attendais pas !

Comme des OS qui ont surpris, mais ému aussi, et j'en ai été autant surprise que heureuse !

Je remercie tout ce petit monde qui me suit dans mes folies écrites.

Je vous souhaites à tous un très bon réveillon, et une très bonne année 2017.

Si vous voulez laisser une petite reviews, c'est avec plaisir !

Vraiment, cette fois,  
Ja na ~


End file.
